Of Silver and Bronze
by Mister FanFiction
Summary: After Shaina confesses her love for Seiya, she decides to confront his feelings for her, and along the way surprises are in store for all involved
1. Sleepless

Saint Seiya: Of Silver and Bronze

Chapter 1: Sleepless

Shaina found herself unable to sleep, a rare thing for the woman known to all knights as "the strongest Amazon". And the funny thing about it was that her mind was constantly drifting to Seiya. She found it odd though; for most of Seiya's training she had let Cassios beat him senseless and even then after all of that she'd tried to kill him with her hands. "And now he knows that I love him, only I can't be sure that he feels the same way. Is that why I can't stop thinking about him?" she wondered as she rolled over and looked at the wall of her house. It wasn't like her to be worried about what anyone thought of her, most of the time all she cared about was the fact that she remained the strongest of all the female knights. After putting herself in harms way to protect Seiya and give him the strength to fight his opponent she expected him to confess that he felt the same way, but he was so focused to say anything more than he was glad that she was alive. Shaina knew she should be glad that Seiya cared that much at all. "Maybe I should talk with Marin. She was Seiya's teacher after all, so she should have some insight about what I can do about Seiya." Shaina said as she rolled over so that she was looking at her mask, something that Seiya had a habit of breaking on more than one occasion. Whatever she was going to do it would, no it could wait until she got a decent night's sleep.

As Shaina woke up she wasn't exactly looking forward to doing. Not that she had anything against the silver Eagle knight, the two women were rivals sure, but that didn't mean that they didn't have some sort of respect for each other. "Marin, there you are. Can you spare a moment, we need to talk." Shaina said as she found the red headed knight overseeing several younger trainees. She looked up at the green haired knight and behind her mask her face was smiling slightly, but she let out an annoyed breath, "Fine. Finish this repetition and then pair up and spar with each other." She said directing her face at the young trainees. The two knights made their way to a quieter area of the Sanctuary, "Okay Shaina, what is it? You have a score to settle with me or something?" the red headed knight asked as she removed her mask and looked at the green haired knight. Shaina smirked as she removed her mask as well, she had nothing to hide from Marin, or at least not now and wasn't going to make it seem like she did, "No, its nothing like that. I actually want your advice on something. I've been having dreams about Seiya and well… I was wondering what you'd do in my situation." She said, unable to make any type of eye contact with her fellow knight. Marin was shocked, it wasn't like Shaina to actually admit that she needed her help with something, let alone something that involved Seiya, "Forgive me Shaina, I'm not entirely sure what you mean by that. You're asking me to give you advise about how to approach Seiya with your feelings correct?" she asked Shaina, now wishing that she had on her mask. Shaina sighed and felt embarrassed about asking Marin something like this already, the fact that Marin was struggling not to laugh at her wasn't helping. "That's right. I let Seiya know how I feel about him, but I worry that he doesn't feel the same. He was your student and I wondered if you knew anything that would help me talk to him." Shaina explained as if it wasn't already obvious. Marin nodded and took a deep breath, Seiya had told her about Shaina's confession and that he wasn't too sure about his feelings for her, "Well I think that you ought to talk with Seiya and make sure that he understands that you aren't just playing him." Marin said crossing her arms over her chest and leaned against the pillar behind her. Shaina sighed, she was afraid that Marin would say something like that and she knew what that meant."So you're telling me that I need to go to Japan and talk this whole thing over with Seiya? Are you crazy! I don't know any Japanese and there's no way that you could teach me enough so I know where I am!" she protested with a furious blush on her cheeks. Marin sighed and shook her head in annoyance, although Shaina was older than Seiya, but not by much, the two of them were oddly alike. "Look, Seiya speaks Greek right? Just go into town and give him a call okay? Tell him to meet you at whatever airport you'll be flying into. He'll pick you up there and then you two can have you're little chat." She said as she put on her mask and approached Shaina, "But either way it's up to you whether or not you go through with it. If you don't you'll be having those dreams." She said as she walked away from a shocked Shaina in her wake.


	2. Dreams

Chapter 2: Dreams

Chapter 2: Dreams

Shaina hadn't made any flight reservations or even called Seiya to see if it was any trouble for her to visit him. As she drifted into the realm of sleep, a place that she was glad to be going to. In her dream she was facing down an opponent who was laughably weaker than she, and she was fairly sure that she could beat him without any trouble. As she attacked him with her Thunder Claw, her opponent seemed to shift before her eyes and before she knew it she was fighting an opponent who was able to counter any move that she could come up with. "So, is this the power of a sliver knight? Is this the strength of the so called Strongest Amazon? Laughable." He said as he advanced on her, but was forced back with a roar of pain. Shaina looked over her shoulder and was shocked; Seiya had come to her rescue, again. "Seiya! Thank Athena that you're here!" she said as she tried to push herself up off the ground, but her body wasn't responding, and her cloth was shattered and broken in several places. Seiya knelt next Shaina and smiled, the combination of his kind smile and his brown eyes was able to bring a small tear to Shaina's eyes. "Shaina, don't worry I'll take care of him and then I'll get you out of here to a place that you can get better okay?" he asked as he placed his hand on her shoulder gently. Shaina nodded, "Of course. Just make sure you don't lose to that bastard got it? If you do I'll kill you myself." She said with a smirk. Seiya grinned and nodded and stood up, "Hey, you put your hand on my Shaina. You're in trouble now pal." Seiya said as he raised his fist in a fighting stance. As Shaina looked Seiya over she noticed that he wasn't wearing his normal Pegasus cloth, but the golden Sagittarius cloth. She blinked, there was no way that Seiya could have become a golden knight and Marin not tell her, although Shaina, like many other knights, knew and accepted that Seiya was one of the strongest knights alive today and if he pushed himself he could become a golden knight. "Wha?! A golden knight, here? Whatever, I'll crush you and then I'll get rid of her." Seiya's opponent said as he lunged at Seiya, who just deflected the creature with the bat of an arm, "You don't know what a Golden Knight is capable of do you?" he asked with a confident smirk, "Well allow me to show you!" Seiya said as he pulled out the Sagittarius cloth's bow and notched one of its arrows and let it fly. Shaina watched with pride, awe, and happiness as the arrow found its target and destroyed the creature. "Well, well. Looks like little Seiya has grown up. Thanks for the save, what are you doing here anyway?" Shaina asked as Seiya helped her up. "What are you talking about Shaina? Remember I told you that I'd always protect you and come to your aid when you need it." He said as Shaina fell against his golden armored chest. Shaina blinked and looked up at Seiya with a bemused look on her face, "Really now? If so what the hell took you so damn long?" she asked him as she reached up and brought his face closer to hers. Awakening in a sweat, once again this sensation was something that Shaina wasn't used to, but what was even more disturbing was her dream. If she didn't know any better she'd be willing to bet that it was real, "Yeah, right. As if Seiya would ever come to my rescue and kiss me like that." She said as her skin flushed in embarrassment at the thought of how she'd kissed Seiya. "This is annoying, and I can't take this shit anymore!" she exclaimed as she through back her covers and reached for her mask. After completing her normal early morning training routine, showering, and pulling on some suitable clothes for a jaunt into the city, along with what she guessed was enough money to call Japan, she made her way towards the exit to the Sanctuary. She stopped, however, when she spotted Marin standing at the exit. "So, you're going to give him a call? I was wondering how long it would take you before you did." The red-headed knight said stepping aside so Shaina could exit. Shaina smirked underneath her mask, "Whatever. Hold down the fort while I'm gone." She said waving as she headed towards the city.

As Shaina walked the streets of Athens, several people gave her curious looks, mostly because of her mask, although some people stopped and asked her why she was wearing one, and her answer was always the same, 'Its an ancient tradition where I come from.' She eventually made it to a phone booth and took a deep breath and slowly began dialing Seiya's number. As the phone rang, Shaina began thinking about how she was going to tell Seiya that she really did love him and wanted to know how he felt about her. Seiya pushed open the door to his apartment and set his bags down. As he started putting up the food that he'd brought he heard the phone ring and pushed the door close with his foot and grabbed the phone off of the hook. "'Ello, this is Seiya, who's this?" he asked as he continued to the things away. "Seiya? It's me, Shaina. Listen, about how much does it cost to fly to Japan from Athens?" came the voice of the green haired female knight. Seiya blinked and dropped into the chair for his desk and the propped his feet up on the very same desk, "Hunh? Shaina, has something happened over there?" he asked quickly.

"No, nothing like that Seiya. I just decided that its time I came to see what Japan is like." She said with a wry smile.

"Oh. Well how about I just see is Saori can have you picked up." Seiya replied as his body went from high alert to normal status. "Well, I guess that'd work. Whatever, I coming to Japan and that's that." She said as the connection was cut from her end. Seiya blinked as he hung up the phone and looked out the window, "Oh boy, I can't believe that Shaina's coming here. Well one thing for sure, it's going to be interesting to have her here." Seiya said looking at the roof and sighing. Shaina sighed as she waited in the airport for whatever transportation she would be using. Seiya had called her back as soon as he found out if Saori would be handling her traveling, and the answer was yes, so Shaina found herself waiting in the airport terminal when two men dressed in tailor suits walked up to her. "Miss Shaina, we're here to escort you to Japan via one of Miss Saori's private jets." One of the men said. Shaina nodded and picked up her cloth box with one hand as one of the men reached for the box. "Miss, you don't have to worry about that, I'll carry it." He said reaching for the box as well, "As if. You probably couldn't even pick it up if I was giving you a hand." She said pulling the box onto both shoulders leaving both men in her wake.

The flight had been long and boring so Shaina had gotten the chance to read through all of the reading material on the plane, some thing more than once. As the plane soared over the sea, Shaina found herself thinking about what the place Seiya lived was like, and what it would be like to go sightseeing with him. As she caught her thinking about these things, she stopped herself and sighed, "Why the hell is the happening to me?! I mean honestly, if I didn't know it was because of my nerves I'd believe that I was dreaming." She exclaimed in anger. The two men looked at her with expressions of surprise and fear, they'd seen these 'knights' in action and knew full well that she could destroy the plane and not come away with anything more than a few broken bones and quite possibly a concussion if she was lucky. "What? What the hell are you all looking at hunh?" she snarled


	3. Meeting

Chapter 3: Meeting

Chapter 3: Meeting

Shaina blinked and looked around the landing strip of the Japanese airport, if the different language wasn't the biggest clue that she wasn't in Greece anymore, the fact that she was being greeted by a large bald man with a large brow and beady eyes didn't help much.

"Miss Shaina, welcome to Japan. Miss Kido has a limo waiting for you out side." He said bowing.

Shaina looked the man up and down and walked past him without so much as a nod. As far as she cared she would have been happy catching a cab, all this V.I.P treatment wasn't her thing, and Tatsumi got that message very clearly. She paused as she was remembered that she had no idea where the limo was. "I should have asked that oaf where the limo was." She muttered as the stunned Tatsumi and her escorts finally gathered the balls to come after her. "Well, where's the damn limo, or where you lying to me you over muscled idiot?" she asked rounding on Tatsumi quickly.

"Geeze Shaina, ever the cruel warrior aren't you? It's good to see you, although I gotta admit I'm glad to see ya here." Said a cocky, yet cheerful voice from behind her. Shaina grinned and turned around, as she guessed it was none other than the Pegasus Saint, Seiya. "It's good to see you Shaina. Welcome to Japan!" he said scratching the back of his head and gestured to the impressive skyline behind him.

"So, what exactly brings you all the way to Japan Shaina? You didn't come here to just visit lil' ol' me did ya?" Seiya asked as he stretched his arms about the back of the limo seat that he was in. Shaina was sipping from a bottle of water when Seiya asked her why she was here, she looked at Seiya with her dark eyes, she'd removed her mask after making sure that neither of the two men that had escorted her on her flight and Tatsumi weren't able to see her face from the other side of the patron that separated the cab from the actual sitting area of the limo.

"Well, I guess because we have some unfinished business. Remember when I saved your ass from Leo Aiolia? What I said then, you remember it?"

"Hunh? Yeah, you said…" Seiya paused and looked at Shaina with mild confusion, "You were serious about that? I thought it was the fact that I might not win and we'd die." He said quickly as a flush shot across his face.

"Oh, so is that what you thought?! Gods, how stupid can you be?"

Shaina glared at Seiya, who had attempted to back even further in his seat to escape the mad female saint. In all honesty he knew that Shaina wasn't the type of person to say things like that when death stared them in the face, but there was always that one little chance. "Okay, okay! You were serious about that, I get it. So can you not kill me?" he pleaded quickly holding up his hands in defense.

"Fine, but only because trying to talk to a dead guy isn't why I can here." Shaina replied as she gave Seiya a smile. "You never did tell me how you felt about me, so out with it." She demanded as she sat back and reached for a bottle of water that was poking up out of a container of ice.

"Well I guess you're okay. I mean don't get me wrong, you're attractive, plenty attractive. Wait, you?" he questioned as Shaina preoccupied herself with looking at the various shops that they passed.

"You do don't you?"

"So what if I do? You have a problem with it? Besides, just think of it as me on vacation."

"You? On vacation? Ha, that'll be the day, or I'll believe it." He said nervously as Shaina gave him a threatening look.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Shaina looked around Seiya's small apartment. It was pretty meager, although it was an upgrade from what he'd been living in at the Sanctuary.

"Nice place. A bit small, but it's a nice place all and all." She said dropping her cloth box and duffle bag at the door.

Seiya sighed and shuffled around the obstructions in his front door and closed the door. He knew that Shaina was impressed, but she wouldn't let him know that willing, but it was all there in her body language.

"It is sorta small, especially compared to Kido's place. C'mon let me show you the upstairs." He said leading the way to the second floor. Shaina smirked behind her mask which she'd put back on when they were dropped off at Seiya's place.

From the outside the house didn't look too impressive, but on the inside, that was a totally different thing. The main living room was built into the ground and had a fairly cozy appearance. The kitchen was built so that it was even with entrance to both the house and the living room and had some impressive cooking items.

"Coming up or what?" called Seiya from the top of the stairs which prevented Shaina from taking a tour of the house on her own.

"In a minute Pegasus saint, in a minute." She called back picking up her things and heading towards the steps.

The second floor was just as impressive, if not more impressive than the first. Most of it had been converted into a training room, and had some very impressive workout equipment. There were three doors on this floor, two of which were side by side; the third was closer to the steps. She figured that the two doors farthest from her were the bedrooms and the one closest to her was a closet of some sort. She gave the room another looking over and nodded, obviously happy with what she'd seen so far.

"Well it's good to know that you haven't been slacking off in your training. I'm guessing that Athena is footing the bill for this place, no?" she asked as she stuffed her cloth box on top of Seiya's which was on the floor of the high ceiling closet.

"Most of it. I do some teaching at a local community center. Mostly self defense classes, nothing too major." He said opening one of the rooms and then looking back at Shaina, "The guest room is clear, go a head and unpack and I'll get us something to eat." He said as Shaina walked into the room. She was fairly happy that Seiya kept the spare room clean, at the very least Marin had taught the Bronze Knight the importance of keeping a clean spare room.

"Thanks. Don't strain yourself trying to cook, as long as it won't kill me it'll be fine." She said from inside the room.

"Sure, although if you promise not to kill me I'll promise to order a pizza for your first night here." He responded cheerfully.

Shaina smirked, Seiya and his jokes. She guessed that it was one of the few things that made her fall in love with the Pegasus Knight.


End file.
